Utter Nothingness
by WickedVodka
Summary: Its been years since the last mission. Now, theres a new one, one that could either save or destroy the world.
1. So it begans

Emmy: lalalalallala i'm really boreded.

Gabbie: THEN WRITE!

Emmy:…no….ok

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, or anything else for that matter.

"words"

'thoughts'

(authors notes)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. All Alone.

Rhiannon Graham walked out of her Jeet Kun Do class, tired from her workout. She jogged through the rain to her mother's apartment.

"I'm home…" she said to no one.

She looked around, all the lights were off.

'Gone again, no ones ever here….' She threw her backpack on the floor angrily and flipped on the light.

She looked at a piece of paper with the following written:

On a business trip, take care of the apartment. -Mom

'So whats new? Nothing! Always on business, I honestly can't remember the last time I saw her….'

She looked closer at the note and saw it was dated a month ago.

"What the.." her eyes fell on a pool of blood near her mother's bedroom.

She slowly moved towards the door cautiously, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Rhiannon lightly place her hand on the door and it creaked open. A silent gasp escaped her lips.

Her mother lay on the floor, her body torn from her bellybutton to her neck. Tears ran down Rhiannon's cheek but no emotion tainted her face.

"No…no human could have done this…." 

She tore her gaze from her mother's ripped body, and bolted out the door. She didn't use the elevator, she ran down all 15 flights of stairs and out the door into the pouring rain. She ran, she ran so far she didn't know where she was. Eventually she collapsed from exhaustion, burying her face in her hands to muffle the sobs. A police car stopped nearby and the officer made his way towards her. 

" I think you better come with me.."

'Oh no….a fucking retarded popo….' she thought bitterly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rhiannon stared at her mother's attorney, his eyes looked hollow and gaunt. 

"So Its settled, you'll live with your dad. Your father flew down here just yesterday, your leaving in 1 hour." He stated in a monotone voice.

"ONE HOUR?! Don't you think that's a little drastic? What about her funeral? Where am I going?" 

It had been one week since Rhiannon and seen her dead mother, and she was supposed to leave today?

"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS! I feel that you have suffered enough and your father agrees with me, your going to Japan since you are fluent in that language and that is your fathers home."

Rhiannon knew that her mother was in love with the attorney.

'Damn slut' She thought 'You just had to leave me…'

Rhiannon's eyes gazed back at her reflection through a picture behind the attorney. 

She glared at her pale blond her and green eyes. She pounded her fist on the desk completely forgetting where she was.

1 hour later….

She glared at her father as he took a seat next to her on the airplane. She never liked airplanes, didn't trust them. The flight was going normal until when they were over a forest a voice came on the loudspeaker. It was in a different language and the plane went crazy, rumor was it had been hijacked by terrorists.

Rhiannon couldn't take anymore, her anger had boiled over.

"DAMNIT! I ALWAYS KNEW I WOULD FUCKING DIE LIKE THIS! THIS IS TOO FUCKING TYPICAL!" She screamed only to have her fathers hand cover her mouth, he embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, about all of this…" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm NOT going down without a fight…" Rhiannon shoved him back in the seat and got up before he could stop her. People were running everywhere, on a plane! They were all trying to do the same thing as Valerie.

"…help…"

It was barely a whisper but Rhiannon had heard it, she spun around and searched for the source. She saw a woman clutching her stomach, she was torn up and it looked like she had been hiding in the cargo. Rhiannon rushed towards her.

"What happened?"

The woman glanced up at Rhiannon, her eyes a milky white. Her hand clasped Rhiannon's arm, so hard that burned. Rhiannon tried to jerk free but was unsuccessful.

"Let…GO…" 

The woman grinned mercilessly and Rhiannon's angered pleas turned into shrieks as power and pain engulfed her. Her body glowed red and the plane took a nosedive. It collided with the ground leaving nothing but rubble. Rhiannon looked up to see herself unharmed and surrounded by a blue light. She glanced at the piles of plane and bodies around her.

She looked down at her hands and noticed her fingernails growing longer by the second. Her hair turned a reddish-orange and sprang up atop her head.

"Whats….happening to me?"

A wave of pain swept over hear and she clutched her head and shrieked before the darkness overtook her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and saw a elderly woman looking down on her…

"Don't worry child, go back to sleep, it'll be alright…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chp.2- a outline of the new characters

Chp.3- The Reikai Tantei (sp?) join in on the mess.

R&R pleeeeeease.


	2. The Mission

Emmy: This is the REAL 2nd chapter.

Gabbie: ….I hate you…

Emmy: fine then ::starts to cancel her out of her other fan fiction::

Gabbie: I didn't meant it honest! I was just kidding!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke Urameshi walked casually past the school instead of going in it. It had been 3 years since the dark tournament, and Yusuke hadn't seen or spoken to the old group since then. Keiko had finally gotten sick of his juvenile delinquent attitude and had given up on any hope of him graduating. He whistled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Even Kuwabara didn't bother him anymore. He sighed, he was lonely. He had heard from Botan a little over a year ago. Demons had grown stronger, the Makai had become worse and you couldn't go there anymore for fear of wandering into someone else's territory. The demons wanted to take over the Reikai and Ningenkai. Trouble was brewing, evil was on the horizon.

'How typical' Yusuke thought.

He bumped into someone and turned to them.

Yusuke: "Hey! Watch where your go- Kurama?"

Kurama: "Why hello there Yusuke! I'm know that you hate missions but I'm afraid I was sent here to tell you that Koenma needs to speak you all of us immediately…"

Yusuke: "Oh, so that baby expect me to drop everything and rush over there and get myself killed? And whats more; I haven't seen you or the rest of the group for so long…what happened?"

Kurama sighed.

Kurama: I know its been awhile Yusuke…but this ones supposed to be really important. It could even endanger Keiko…

'Keiko..' Yusuke thought. 'I haven't seen her in a while…'

Yusuke: "O.K. I'll come.." 

Kurama: "Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama and Yusuke arrived at Koenma's office and saw that Hiei was already there, looking impatient and angry as usual. 

'So he got taller….' thought Yusuke.

/Do you have a problem with that spirit detective?/ Said a cocky voice in his head.

Yusuke: "AAH! don't DO that Hiei!"

Hiei: "Hn.."

The door burst open and Botan walked in, instead of her usually cheery face they all saw glum. Kuwabara was behind her. He strutted in and looked slightly shocked when he saw everyone else. His eyes fell on Hiei. He walked over to him and laughed.

Kuwabara: "So, the shrimp grew! I knew that miracle grow I got you would work!"

Hiei's fist collided with Kuwabara's face and sent him flying into the wall.

"Enough!" Said a teenaged Koenma, he had just entered the room.

Yusuke: "I see you ditched the pacifier Koenma.."

Koenma took a seat and his chair and looked them over.

Koenma: "This is no time for joking Yusuke!"

Yusuke: "O.K. O.K., so whats up?"

Koenma sighed before beginning.

"The evil forces have grown strong over the past 3 years and the Makai wants to wage war on us AND the human world!"

Kuwabara: "And what are WE supposed to do about that?"

Koenma: "Well, you see, there's this old prophecy…."

Yusuke snorted and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Koenma ignored this and continued.

"It speaks of someone that could tell us how to win this war. We need all you to find that person."

Kurama: "How do we find them?"

Koenma slid a piece of paper across the desk to them.

"We've pinpointed they're location."

Hiei: "They're?"

Koenma: "Well, the person you are to bring back to me, has a guardian. And they wont be too happy about all of you showing up so there might be a fight involved."

Kurama: "Well, no use wasting time, I think we should begin now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::taps foot and waits for reviews::

Chp.4 - The past

Chp.5 - Arrival 


	3. Fairytale

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.

'…' thoughts

[…] flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ameri: "Chaos, I just cant believe she's gone…Chaos are you feeling alright?"

Ameri placed her hand on Chaos' head.

Chaos: "Huh? Oh. Sorry, I'm not used to being called that yet…"

Ameri: "Would you prefer me to call you Rhiannon?"

Chaos: "No…I hate that name…"

Chaos gazed up to the blue sky above her. Edna was dead. The kind old woman who had taken her in. The woman that helped her control her powers. Kenji was dead to. Ameri didn't know that though.

'She never will' Thought Chaos.

[Edna lay on her bed her white hair strewn across her pillow.

Edna: Chaos…Rhiannon…whoever you decide you are, you must take care of Ameri. I know you two are close in age….but Ameri is hunted. Everyone will come for her as soon as I leave this cursed earth. You understand? I have taught you everything you know since I first found you in the plane crash. You know what is most important, tell me."

Chaos: "To protect Ameri. I must protect her from anyone, her safety is the most important thing."

Edna: "Yes! that's it! Kenji taught you well, you are very capable of taking on anyone, you know the mission. You know your powers. You know what must be done."

Chaos: "Yes…"

The door opened slowly and Ameri looked in hesitantly. She then ran forward throwing her arms around the old woman.

Ameri: "Oh Edna! Why do you have to go? You'll be alright, wont you? Please don't leave Edna."

But Edna was already gone. Forever]

Chaos: "Its just me and you now, kid."

Ameri nodded silently.

They were seated on a hill, the grass was a most pleasant green.

Chaos: "Get up. You need to learn how to fight."

Ameri: "I don't want to fight."

Ameri stood and spun around in a circle.

Ameri: "I will be a peaceful maiden until I grow old. Then I will become a hermit and live in the mountains!"

Chaos: "That's nice and all. But there will be a time when you have to fight. And I don't think that will be accomplished in the dress your wearing.

Ameri: "But what if I meet a nice, handsome, strong, man to take care of me and protect me?"

Chaos: "Stop living in your fairytale world. There is no one on this earth that is anything like that."

Ameri: "YOU'RE here to protect me! Its your job"

Chaos: "I might not always be around. I'll just teach you easy stuff. Poison, daggers, and a little bit of fighting. Agreed?"

Chaos didn't wait for a response, she was already walking back to their cottage to get the things needed.

Ameri frowned and soon followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuwabara: "Cant you tell us anything else about the mission?"

Koenma: "Like?"

Kuwabara blinks

Kuwabara: "Well…uh…Why are we after them, what are their names, what are their powers, and do I have to walk there?"

Koenma: "Botan, I'll give you the privilege of answering those questions."

Botan: "Well, lets see. As you know we are at war. One of them holds the secret of winning. We don't know their name or their powers and you will have to walk unless you all want to ride with me on my oar."

All four exchanged glances.

Yusuke: "How long is the walk?"

Botan smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

Botan: "Well. Uhm, it should take about 4 weeks."

Kuwabara: "Four weeks?! Of walking?! How long on the oar?"

Botan: "5 days."

Kurama: "I think that's settled. We're walking."

Hiei: "Do we have to stay together?"

Koenma: "Absolutely yes."

Kurama: "When do we start?"

Koenma: "Now. We are providing you with some food, binoculars, and 1 lifejacket."

Everyone except Hiei and Koenma: -.-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Emmy: I know I'm skipping months and years and this is all pretty confusing and hard to understand but you'll get it later.)


End file.
